Fatal Attraction
by Dipi
Summary: Ron gets attracted to an enemy ... none other than Bellatrix Black
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," Ron said through gritted teeth.

Hermione glared at his best friend. "So, what exactly were you doing?"

Ron closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened his eyes. Choosing his words carefully, he started, "Look Hermione, I was simply dissecting the curse … to study it … to know what part made it stronger or weaker, etc."

"And you simply chose an unforgivable?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Cruciatus curse?"

Ron took another deep breath before answering Hermione's question. "Hermione, I wanted to study the curse. Knowing it better will help us deal with it better. Merlin knows how often Death Eaters use it!"

"Don't you know you can be sentenced to Azkaban for using it?" Hermione cried, "Why, Ministry officials could very well be on their way---"

"I read the books," Ron said simply, "You are punished only when you use it on intelligent creatures, which excludes rats."

Hermione glared at Ron. Ron merely continued, "I really don't know why you are always against me when I try to study Dark Curses. Even you know they have helped us in the past."

"Because they are dark," Hermione shot back. "Dark Arts are not called so for fun, Ron. Not only they have the capacity to hurt others fatally, over-use has negative and dark effects on the caster. It will make you a dark wizard, for Merlin's sake, Ron." Hermione cried the last part.

Ron decided against answering Hermione, turned away and walked out of the Room of Requirement.

This was not a new thing for Ron. For as long as he remembered he had heard this from everyone, from his family to his best friends. Ron was a natural at Charms and Curses, though he had trained himself in the latter all by himself. He had forgotten how many times had he received adulations for his deep knowledge of Charms. _The Charms Weekly_ had gone as far as calling him _Charms Engineer_ _of the Century_.

His favourite work, however, was to combine, manipulate or dissect simple curses with others or dark ones to create dark curses or to simply manipulate Dark curses. Not only were they challenging and tested his knowledge and talent, but also tricked the enemy in a duel. Of course, none other than his family and Harry and Hermione knew of this and they never stopped nagging him for this - a reason good enough for Ron to keep this under wraps. Merlin knows how others will react to it.

But how long can one keep such things a secret.

And Ron's handiwork became known when he used his own charms and curses in a duel against Death Eaters last summer. It was only his vast knowledge of charms and curses which had kept him duelling with one of the most powerful Death Eaters, a known prodigy of Charms and Curses.

'_Marvellous … I had only heard of your talent, Weasley. Never knew you were that good.'_ Ron recalled the only compliment he had received when he had put his hard work on display in the duel.

The honesty and appreciation in the comment had taken Ron off-guard in his duel with the one giving it. Not only had the admiration of the Death Eater he was dealing with gave Ron pride, but also saved his life. Momentary loss of concentration in the duel could have cost him his life, but the Death Eater merely left him, winking and saying – _we will meet soon, Weasley_.

And since then Ron had been waiting for the said meeting. The pride he had felt, the acknowledgement he had been yearning for, the understanding he had found in that one sentence had fuelled Ron to further his work.

But other feelings had also crept into Ron's mind – fear, guilt and occasional shame. He feared for his life, felt guilty for getting excited at the prospect of such meeting and shame that he was letting his friends down … especially Harry.

For the Death Eater who had complimented Ron was none other than … Bellatrix Black.

And yet, Ron couldn't forget the shine in those blue eyes when she had seen Ron's charm work as a curse, he couldn't forget the smile she had given him – full of pride, he couldn't forget the honest admiration of his work and he definitely couldn't forget the look she had given him before leaving. It said volumes of what was going on in her mind at that instant.

She had finally found an equal.

* * *

**A/N: I will continue with this story only if i get good enough reviews and readers, mainly because lack of reviews and readers make me lose the motivation required. Hope you like the story. Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione were having breakfast in the Great Hall.

"What all do we have today?" Ron asked Hermione.

"H.m.m.m … Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and double DADA," Hermione said, glancing at her time-table.

"Which means we have two hours extra for Quidditch today," Harry announced. "Great!"

Ron flashed him a grin whereas Hermione huffed. "We should study on our own till a new DADA teacher is appointed. If the Ministry again appoints someone as horrible as Umbridge, we are doomed."

Harry smiled at the memory of Umbridge being kicked out of Hogwarts. With the help of Fred, George and of course, Ron and Hermione, they had provided the Aurors and Headmaster a proof of the blood quills she was using on Harry. It had been a matter of great embarrassment for the Ministry.

Harry had never liked Reeta Skeeter more than at that time, when she had written in her typical style, bashing Ministry rather than Harry.

Harry looked at his mates and found them sporting a similar grin. They couldn't control and burst into laughter.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said as they left the Great Hall for the classes.

*******

Ron was waiting in the Hall for Harry and Hermione. All three of them had separated for different activities in the two free hours of DADA class. Harry had gone for Quidditch, Hermione to library and Ron had gone to experiment in Room of Requirement. Neither Harry nor Hermione had said anything. _'Maybe they have decided to ignore that I am doing it_, Ron had concluded.

While waiting for them, Ron's thoughts wandered to Bellatrix Black. She headed the Department of Curse Breakers in the Ministry. She was a renowned Curse Breaker. To know that she was a Voldemort's pawn wasn't an encouraging thought and Ron suppressed a shudder. But, of course, only Ron knew the truth. Death Eaters always wore mask and till now no one had identified Bellatrix as a Death Eater.

_'Why did I not identify her?'_ Ron wondered.

_'Because my testimony wouldn't have been enough,' _another voice answered.

_'Yeah right … give that shit to someone else. You didn't want the only source of admiration to go away.'_

_'No … she is the head of a department … they wouldn't have sent her to Azakaban just on my statement. And she removed her mask 'cos she trusted me.'_

_'Death Eater and trust don't go in the same line.'_

_'They do. I will show you. She promised me a meeting.'_

_'Yeah yeah we will see that.'_

"Ron," Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron.

"Uh-oh," Ron blinked, "I-I am sorry. I spaced out."

"We saw that," Harry snickered, "Who was she?"

"What?" Was he talking too loudly? "Who?"

"The girl you were obviously dreaming about," Hermione snorted as she led them into Great Hall.

"I wasn't dreaming about anyone," Ron tried to clear the air. '_Liar.' 'Shut up!' _ Ron groaned. These voices in his head would definitely make him mad.

They had just finished their dinner when Dumbledore rose and clinked his spoon against his goblet to draw everyone's attention.

"What could be so important?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Good evening, everyone," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "I am sorry to interrupt your evening fun but I would like to make an important announcement. Ministry has appointed a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher." Complete silence. "I would like you all to welcome her. Miss Bellatrix Black."

Everyone got up to applaud her. Slytherins because they knew they had another ally apart from Severus Snape and others because they innocently knew only about her positive and popular side.

"Finally a good teacher," Hermione was saying over the applause.

In fact in the whole hall, only Ron Weasley wasn't clapping. He was too shocked to do so.

The doors of the hall opened and came in striding Bellatrix Black. Ron was now standing on the same side of the aisle she was walking. Smiling, Bellatrix walked in, a regal air surrounding her.

She was different from last time. Delicate, feminine and graceful and, dare he say, beautiful. Certainly beautiful and Ron found his breath caught in his throat.

Ron saw her looking around. To anyone else it would seem that she was just smiling at everyone, but Ron knew she was looking for him. The moment their eyes met, her smile deepened. As if the time was passing slowly, very slowly, she approached him or maybe he was disillusioned.

However, when she walked by, she whispered very lowly, so that no one else could hear or even notice.

In that instant Ron knew that he could trust her as her words rang in his mind.

_ I kept my promise._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter. Do review.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I didn't mention anywhere but the story is going on in sixth year and they have had a battle in the Ministry last year. No one knows Bellatrix was involved in the battle as she had a mask on and never revealed it. She, though, was responsible for Sirius' death.**

**Bellatrix is a spy of Voldemort in the Ministry and hence, no one knows about her true identity. That's also a reason for her subtlety. Let's say Dumbledore might have an idea about her, but then this is sixth year where the Ministry is acting like a sodding and ignorant git.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The whole castle was bubbling with anxiety the next day. One could feel it; it was in the air. Everyone was burning with anticipation over their new DADA teacher. Ms. Bellatrix Black.

But the sixth years weren't the lucky ones to have DADA class that day. In fact they were to wait for another two days to have her class.

"I wish we had a DADA class today," Hermione groaned during the lunch.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "I heard few students talking about her. They were saying she is very good."

Ron was also anxious; his reasons being completely different. Now that she was here, he had done everything to avoid her. Guilt had found a way back in his mind. He had an early breakfast and had forced Harry and Hermione for an early lunch as well … just to avoid seeing her.

"Hey, slow down, mate," Harry said as he saw his friend shoving food in his mouth hurriedly.

"I got to go to library to check something before the next class," Ron said quickly before resuming lunch.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. How much known Ron was for his talent and intelligence in Charms, he still avoided library like a plague. In fact, for some odd reason, Ron had grown fond of reading at night since last year beginning. Never in library, though.

Ron ignored the raised eyebrow. Harry kept his mouth shut.

As soon as the lunch was finished, Ron sprinted out of the Great Hall.

Harry stared after his friend. Many things were plaguing his mind since some time. He had never voiced them for many reasons. One was Ron. He couldn't pinpoint, but something in him had changed … he didn't even know since when. Maybe he was too busy fighting Voldemort to notice.

Harry sighed. He wasn't alone in the fight. Ron and Hermione had always been on his side. They had always taken care of him. Hermione always knew what was in his mind, whereas Ron always had a joke up his sleeve to cheer him up. And both always followed him on his crazy adventure, never once worrying about themselves.

And here he was … ignorant of his friends. What they were going through, what they were feeling, how they were dealing with it. Thankfully, Hermione had always been vocal about her thoughts. Ron used to be … but now … he didn't know anymore.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Hermione interrupted his musings softly.

"Just something," Harry whispered uncomfortably , glancing at the direction Ron had gone to, avoiding the topic.

Mercifully, for Harry, the Weasley twins chose that moment to arrive and flop down beside them; Fred by Hermione's side and George by Harry's.

"Came early for lunch?" George asked, seeing their clean plates.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "Binn freed us early and Ron insisted for early lunch."

"Where's he?" Fred asked looking around.

Teachers and students were slowly filling the seats of Great Hall for lunch.

"Went to library," Harry answered. When the twins looked at him with a shocked expression, he shrugged. "That's what he said."

"I doubt he went to library," Fred said, filling his plate.

"Since we all know his love for that place," George continued.

"He must have gone to--"

"—work on his experiment."

This time both Harry and Hermione sighed. They had decided to ignore the experiments for few days, hoping Ron will get a hint, but apparently, that has failed.

"We'll see you in the evening," Hermione said, getting up and dragging Harry along with her.

"Look, Hermione," Harry said as soon as they were out of the hall, "I don't think we should lecture him about it."

"I wasn't planning on one," Hermione said, surprising Harry.

"Really?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded. She was looking grave, Harry noticed. Finally, Hermione said, "Do you also feel some distance between him and us, Harry?"

Harry snapped up to look at Hermione. So, he wasn't the only one. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to put it, Harry," Hermione sighed, "Something is different about him … subtle things … but they are there and they are since last year, I think."

"Yeah," Harry intoned.

"Like," Hermione continued, "him preferring to read at night."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Less bickering with me."

Harry smiled; that was definitely a relief.

"And … and he doesn't jump up and down when he hears Quidditch."

Harry laughed at that. "But I thought you were happy about that. I mean you said that will help him focus more about studies."

Hermione glared at him before continuing. "Then there are some other things ... you know … like he knows people better. Not that he doesn't laugh anymore or make witty comments. But they are … umm … well … they are not silly anymore. Oh – I don't know how to explain it."

Harry patted Hermione when she got frustrated. "Maybe he is growing up … as you always wanted him to be."

Hermione nodded absently, still in her own thought-land. _Maybe … _

* * *

"That's good news," Harry said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in common room and listening to Fred and George praise their new teacher – Bellatrix Black.

"Yes, I agree," Fred nodded. "The best after Lupin."

"Not only she knows what to teach," George said, "But knows how to as well."

"Is she strict?" Hermione asked.

"She is, yes," Fred answered solemnly, "And doesn't tolerate nonsense. She is at par with Snape and McGonagall that way."

"But she is patient with students," George added, "Let's you take all the time in the world to get the thing right."

"Her class should be interesting," Harry said after Fred and George had left.

"I am looking forward to the class," Hermione agreed.

Ron, tuned out from his surroundings, was sorting through his own feelings on the issue. How ecstatic he had been when he had first seen her. Since, then, however, other feelings had gripped him … again, leaving him confused.

Ron felt two stares on him. He turned to find his best friends staring at him. They were waiting for his comment on the DADA teacher.

"Well," Ron cleared his throat, "I hope she is good. Can't afford another Umbridge in these times, can we?"

Harry and Hermione nodded sagely, unaware of Ron's inner turmoil.

* * *

**A/N: I know how many of you would like to see how Bellatrix is going to be as a teacher, but that is for next chapter. I am still thinking what kind of teacher to make of her. I know i have written all good things about her, but her personality is still a question for me. **

**Let the reviews, comments, ideas flowing. That will help me a lot. They also motivate me a lot to write and update soon. **

**Ciao.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back. So i think a bit background is required in this story. **

**Okay, this story is in sixth year. Ministry appointed a DADA teacher in fifth year, not Umbridge though. She was strict but not evil. And she obviously taught them the same way as Umbridge. The mishap at the Ministry happened, not the same way though. And the Ministry-appointed teacher got hurt (I will explain later). But Scrimgeour, the new Minister, still felt the need for a Ministry appointed teacher (let's just say he had a chronic lapse of common sense) and appointed Umbridge. As i already mentioned Umbridge was kicked out with the help of the trio and twins November end. Bellatrix came as a teacher on first day of December.**

**That's all. On with the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Dark Arts are just an extension of magic into new realms. Only those who are willing to make sacrifices can learn it. And only those with patience and self-preservation can survive the knowledge.

"Fighting Dark Arts is no easy feat. It takes an equally patient and knowledgeable person to counter Dark Arts, not to mention innovative and fast thinker. One must have an idea about the Dark curses to be able to defy them.

"I am here to teach you not only defence against, but also Dark Arts. I don't tolerate any mental fragility and if you think you can not handle the subject, you are requested to leave."

Sixth-year NEWT DADA students listened to Bellatrix attentively. There has been collective gasps at the prospect of being taught Dark arts but no one made a move towards the door.

Noticing the full attention of the class and lack of movement towards the door, Bella flicked her wand and closed the door.

"Alright, since I am here mid-way through the term, the books are not at all of my taste," Bellatrix said as she walked between rows. Hermione sniggered. "So, I have few set of papers for you left on the table to be collected at the end of the class. They have been archived from best books on Dark Arts and shall help you with theory on Dark arts."

Everyone eyed the stack of papers on the table apprehensively. Only Hermione had a look of approval on her face whereas Ron seemed slightly miffed.

"Wands out," she announced, "Today I will test your level and then we will move onto the course in next class. Everyone stand up."

The class grumbled. First day and they were having test but no one dared to complain openly. The next forty-five minutes went in the testing with Bellatrix calling them one-by-one to her table and asking them to perform whatever curses she asked them to.

This gave enough time for Ron to delve into his thoughts … again. Now that Bella was in the same class as Harry, a new fear had found its way to Ron's mind. What if Bella is here to kill or kidnap Harry? On a mission of Voldemort? If anything happens to Harry, he will never be able to survive the guilt. He has to tell him and Hermione. Why had he been such a fool to think Bella is here to keep her promise? He groaned loudly, pulling his hair.

His actions were, luckily, misinterpreted. Neville was having trouble at the table in performing simplest of spells. He seemed too intimidated by Bella. Bella smiled to him, whispering encouraging words to him. Feeling confident, Neville tried and, finally, succeeded in few tries.

The only ones left were Harry, Hermione and Ron. And Ron was hoping to be last. He hadn't sorted out how to behave in her presence … yet.

Bellatrix surprised them by calling all three of them together. As a group they marched to the front of the class and stood alert, wands out.

For the next few minutes, Bellatrix cried various spells and all three of them successfully cast them. Harry was out first, followed by Hermione. But soon, only Ron was left.

Though he was yet to miss a spell, Bellatrix called off the test.

"The class seems good so far," Bellatrix announced, once Ron had taken his test. "You may leave now. We will start in the next class."

Ron hadn't had to think about behaving; his entire concentration had been on spells. _Thank Merlin for that! Now all I have to do is spill the beans to Harry and Hermione. And apologise. And tell them why I had been such a stupid git not to tell them before. Then Hermione will suggest me to go to Dumbledore. Then he will ask me why I didn't tell him before and then they will throw me in Azkaban for siding with the enemies. Harry and Hermione will hate me. Mum and dad will also hate me. And Merlin knows what twins will plan! _

With all the morbid thoughts running wild in his mind, Ron missed the first nudge in his ribs. But it' was impossible to avoid a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"What?" Ron hissed, rubbing his abdomen.

"Where are you headed to?" Harry asked.

Ron glanced ahead. He was right on-road. No about-to-collide. He stared questioningly at Harry.

"She asked you to stay behind," Hermione whispered.

'Oh' was the only thing Ron could manage. And here he was thinking he was done with this tricky situation.

"See you at lunch," Harry said and in a moment both disappeared.

Ron held back, waving to his friends like a lamb about to get slaughtered. He was feeling like that.

When the class was empty, he turned around to find Bella sitting comfortably in her chair.

"Your work is impressive," Bella said softly. "And your friends are good too. Is it because of you?"

"Hermione's good at everything she does," Ron shrugged, "And Harry's good in this class. I help, but only occasionally."

Bella motioned him to come forward and conjured a chair for him opposite her. Tentatively, he walked over to the chair and took his seat, pushing all his fears aside for the moment.

"You have been avoiding me," Bella said calmly. It was neither a question nor an accusation.

Ron remained silent.

"Feeling guilty?" Bella questioned, "Or scared of me?"

Ron chose to remain silent again.

"And here I thought you will feel happy," Bella said, chuckling. Whatever she found humorous in this evaded Ron's mind.

"You're here to kill Harry," Ron said simply, "aren't you?"

Bella's smile didn't falter. In fact, except for a raised eyebrow, there was no change in her facial expression.

"Ah," Bella said, "I forgot you know my allegiance. And no, I am not here to kill your _precious_ Potter."

"Maybe kidnap him?" Ron questioned, "Or harm him in some way? Why would you be here, otherwise?"

"Is it that difficult to believe that I am here to fulfil my promise to you?" Bella counter-questioned.

"Yes, it is," Ron answered stonily. He wasn't going to let himself be fooled. "I'm sorry I find it little difficult, but Death Eaters aren't the most trusting people."

Bella took a deep breath before resuming the talk. "What will cement your trust in me, Mr. Weasley?"

"You have to have some trust to start with for it to cement, you know," Ron intoned in the same tone.

Bella stared hard at Ron. "_You_ have ways to confirm my truth."

Now, it was Ron's turn to stare at her. "You mean Veritas-" He stopped mid-way as the realisation struck him, as he grasped the undertone to 'you'.

And his eyes widened, his breathing stopped. _No, this isn't happening. She doesn't know. It's just a blind guess. Or maybe I am reading between the lines. _

"You didn't hold me back to have a chit-chat, Professor," he said frigidly, "Right?"

"Of course not," Bellatrix said easily, as if they really weren't having a chit-chat. "I would need help from you and your friends in the class. I was hoping you would convey and convince --"

"I'll do that," Ron said quickly, standing up and walking towards the door. "Good day, Professor."

Bellatrix wanted the conversation to continue, but she understood the dismissal given and the fact concluded.

Ron wasn't yet ready to share the secret.

* * *

**A/N: I realised how i end my chapters with a single sentence. Dont you like it? Anyway, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning: The chapter is a bit disturbing with some war-horror. It shouldn't be too disgusting, but i had to warn. **

**Call it my sullen mood or the flow of the story, i couldn't help post another chapter for this story. You should feel lucky. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

* * *

Ron was walking with heavy steps. He had no intention to be among people for now, but Hermione would pester him with questions, if he didn't show for lunch and that's why and where he was headed to.

Bellatrix had triggered the memories he had so often tried to get rid of. The memories he wasn't proud to have… the memories which seemed to be of yesterday only…

* * *

_"**He **has taken Sirius," Harry whispered furiously, the moment Hermione and Ron were out of the exam hall. _

_"What?" Ron and Hermione asked together. _

_"I saw him," Harry tapped his head impatiently. He was getting restless that Hermione and Ron hadn't yet identified the emergency. But then Sirius doesn't mean anything to them. _

_"Are you sure?" Hermione voiced both of their thoughts. "I mean… what we shall do." She changed the question seeing raised eyebrow on Harry's face._

_"I know where **he **has taken him," Harry whispered, walking towards the Gryffindor common room. "We need to go save him."_

_Hermione stopped dead on her feet in the middle of the corridor. "Aren't you taking it too fast, Harry?"_

_Harry whirled around to face Hermione, his furious face just an inch from Hermione's. "What do you mean? That I should sit here and let Voldemort harm Sirius?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath and tried to make Harry see some sense in all the chaos. As usual, Harry's stubbornness won and they were making plans; first to confirm Sirius' whereabouts and then, to save Sirius. _

_Just like that Neville, Luna and Ginny got involved in the plan._

_

* * *

_Ron sighed. That was the first thing to get wrong. Looking up, Ron saw he had reached Great Hall. Spotting his best mates, he walked to them and flopped beside them.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked.

"Wants me to help her in the class," Ron answered, "Along with you and Harry."

"What kind of help?" Harry asked.

"Didn't explain," Ron said, filling his plate. Quietly, he started lunch. Thank Merlin for Hermione's manners! She wouldn't talk while eating.

Ron couldn't shake the feeling that Bellatrix knew … in parts if not everything. How? How could she?

* * *

_It was almost dark when they reached the ministry. Ron once again tried to talk the 'unwanted three' out of all this madness but they would have none of it._

_

* * *

_If only I had tried a bit hard.

* * *

_And none too soon they were in the Department of Mystery, facing the shock of their life. All this was hoax. A lie. To get Harry Potter out. All for a prophecy which was currently in Harry's hand. _

_What followed by pandemonium. Curses flying here and there. Voice shouting over the curses. It was difficult to know who was fighting whom. _

_Ron ducked behind the door to the department where he saw Hermione couched, prophecy ball in his hand. _

_"Ron," she breathed, "this is important for them." She pointed at the ball. "Looks like this was what Order was guarding all this time. We can't let them have it."_

_"We won't, Hermione," his own voice was ragged, but determined. _

_"Take this out," Hermione shoved the ball in hand. "Go out of here and inform someone. We need help." _

_Ron stared incredulously at Hermione. "I'm not leaving you--"_

_"I'll give you the distraction," Hermione was saying. _

_"I am not lea--"_

_"I wouldn't have asked you if I could," she said furiously, pointing to her wounded leg. _

_Ron was momentarily shocked by the amount of blood that was oozing out. _

_"Ron, run … out of here," Hermione whispered. Ron wanted to object but Hermione had already crawled to the other side. Nodding at him, she pointed her wand at the door and cried 'Diffindo'. The door burst out and there was a haze of dust all around. _

_Ron glanced behind once and was out of the room._

_

* * *

_That was the second mistake. Ron got up from his seat. That was all he could eat. He would vomit if he tried more. Two questioning gazes met him.

"I'll go get my Charms book. I left it in the room." Harry nodded and turned back to his lunch.

"You alright?" Hermione whispered, so that only Ron could hear her.

Ron nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. It was difficult to lie to Hermione. Hermione eyed him suspiciously but didn't press the topic, letting him go.

Maybe Ron was brooding too much these days for Hermione to take notice. But then, Hermione was a good observer. He has to stop it … but then how long can you keep secrets from friends and not feel guilty.

Ron leaned against the wall. This would start taking a toll on their relationship soon. How he wished they were the same first year students – innocent and care-free; that things hadn't happened the way they did!

Ron sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Ron looked at the prophecy in his hand. This was the reason Death Eaters were here. If he could get it out, keep it somewhere safe and then join the battle, they will, at least, not lose the prophecy. _

_He hoped Snape had gotten the message and informed someone in Hogwarts by now and help was on its way. How long could they survive Death Eaters with just six teenagers against them? _

_Without looking back even for once, Ron raced out of the hall and jumped into the lift. _

_It was dark outside, Ron noticed as he stepped out of the lift and let the cool breeze hit his face. The only source of light was the full moon. Squinting against the dark, Ron glanced around to find a place to hide the prophecy ball safely. _

_He had just finished covering the hole where he had put the prophecy when he felt movement behind him. Slowly and cautiously he turned around. And paled. _

_"If it isn't the Weasley boy. Hidden your treasure well?"_

_Ron stared at the hooded figures before him. Death Eaters. Two on one. How long would Ron survive? Worse, they would get the prophecy. _

_The last thought filled Ron with determination. He isn't going to let them take the prophecy, never. _

_Eyes narrowed, wand at alert and mind concentrated, Ron was ready for the duel. _

_And what a duel it was!_

_Streaks of red, orange and green lighted the area. Blood, flesh and sweat covered the ground. Shouts of curses slashed through the heavy silence._

_Within minutes, Ron was panting. Ducking a curse, Ron hid behind a tree. Taking in deep breaths, Ron quickly analysed his injuries. A broken rib, chunk of flesh from left arm gone and loads of cuts. _

_"IMPEDIMENTA!_

_The tree shook from the effects of the spell. Ron collapsed on the ground. As if in slow motion, Ron saw the tree come down … on him. _

_"Protego!" _

_Luna's voice was the first thing he noticed and a silver shield over him the second. What a relief had he felt!_

_

* * *

_Ron opened his eyes. And that was the third and fatal mistake. A life-changing mistake.

* * *

_"Saw you leave the department," Luna said between breaths, holding her hand out to help him up. _

_"I owe you one," Ron said, getting up. That was all they said as they focussed on the Death Eaters before them. _

_Either by the teenagers' resilience or their incompetence, Ron would not know, but they were furious. This showed on their curses. They were using dark curses now. And Ron was sure Luna would have no idea how to defend against them._

_So, he was watching her back as well as attacking the Death Eaters. _

_"AHhhhhh!" Luna's scream shook Ron, who turned around to find Luna scrambled on the road. The momentary lack of concentration earned him a gash on chest. _

_And he, himself, was on the ground. The Death Eater walked to him. Prepared for worst, Ron looked at him defiantly. _

_"How long you thought you would survive?" Death Eater sneered at him. The other one was checking whether Luna was unconscious or not. And his way? Crucio!_

_Panting, Ron remained silent. _

_"You are no match for Death Eaters, kid," the Death Eater gloated. "Potter will also learn his place, as you learnt today."_

_That's a mistake Death Eaters make. When they should quickly finish their enemies, they choose to gloat instead. _

_And Ron did make the most of it. _

_Death Eater wasn't prepared for the simple 'scourgify' charm that Ron whispered. But he was more shocked than horrified at what the charm did. 'Scourgify' him of all the skin._

_

* * *

_Ron had heard her mother once say that the horrors of the war haunt you forever. And that image was pasted in Ron's mind. Forever.

* * *

_Leaving the Death Eater writhing in pain, Ron dashed to Luna. It didn't occur to him that the other Death Eater wasn't there. _

_"Luna," Ron tried desperately, "Wake up, Luna."_

_It was then Ron noticed how loosely her right arm was hanging by her body. He could see the flesh oozing blood, the silvery bone, the blue nerves. he wanted to vomit. Only if there was time.  
_

_Cautiously, Ron lifted Luna up in his arms and gently placed her beside the lift. He needed help. _

_And then he heard it. _

_A growl._

_From somewhere near. _

_Hooves on ground. Coming nearer. _

_Nearer. _

_Nearer. _

_Ron was frozen on spot. Physically and mentally. He gulped. If he thought what it was, then even the thick blanket of darkness won't provide them a cover. Their blood was enough to lure the beast. _

_To lure the werewolf._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I know you must be calling me evil. But i think this has been the longest chapter in this story and that's good. So many clifhangers could have been there. **

**Read and review. **

**Ciao.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. Are you still reading the story? I hope you are, because i love this one and wouldnt want to let go of it just because of lack of motivation due to lack of reviews and readers. So, guys and gals, read and review please. The chapter is short, way too short, but it was important to stop here.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

_The beast approached them silently. Paying no heed to Ron, the beast moved towards the body lying five feet away from Ron. _

_The werewolf circled the body. And without any warning sank its canines into the girl's stomach. Ron watched in horror as the werewolf stripped the body of its flesh, as the intestines protruded from within the girl's stomach, as blood dripped from the werewolf's jaw, as the girl's lifeless head lolled to a side. _

'She is Luna,"_ Ron's mind screamed. _

_"Sectumsempra," Ron yelled, successfully hitting the beast's head. The beast staggered back, growling dangerously. His head was bleeding profusely and his eyes were blood-red, an indication to his anger from being forced away from his prey. _

_The werewolf advanced on Ron as he prepared for final attack on the werewolf. The wolf leapt at him as Ron fired the curse. The wolf's weight sent both of them tumbling down, just beside Luna's body._

_Ron felt the wolf's body slack against him. Ron smiled through the pain. _

_The curse had hit the target. _

_Albeit a second too late. _

_"Here I come, Luna," Ron whispered, as darkness threatened to engulf him. He clutched Luna's hand with his right one while rubbing his left hand on the teeth of the werewolf still dug in his shoulder. _

_"I am sorry, Harry and Hermione. Good bye." Ron managed before he was plummeted into the abyss of darkness. _

"Are you okay?"

Ron opened his eyes to find a Ravenclaw girl staring at him with concern.

"Yes," Ron managed.

"You looked like you were in pain," the girl said. "You sure you okay?"

"Yes," Ron said, "Just headache. Thanks." He moved away from the girl before she had a chance to pose another question.

Ron ran all the way to his dormitory. Leaning against his door, he let his breath ease out. His cheeks glistened with the tears he had let fall in his sanctuary.

Luna's face still haunted him in his dreams. And that werewolf? He shuddered at the mere thought.

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang, indicating the finish of lunchtime. Ron wiped his tears and slung his bag on.

It was his secret and Ron wouldn't let it destroy his life. Bellatrix doesn't and can't know of it. Determined, Ron opened the door and went to his Charms class.

* * *

**A/N: In my story DA didnt happen the way it did in the book. It is simply difficult for me to digest that Harry headed it. Agreed he faced Voldemort many a times, but we all know the number of curses he used. How could he teach others when he hardly knew enough curses and on top of it wasnt ever able to produce them on first few tries. For me, it makes a perfect logical sense that Hermione headed the DA alone or along with Harry. Harry faced Voldemort and escaped him because of his bravery whereas in DA it was deep knowledge that was required. **

**Sorry, if you dont agree with my point of view.**

**Read and review please. **

**Ciao.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know you will be hating me for this - writing a note when i am supposed to dish out a chapter. But this is to inform everyone that i have NOT abandoned this story or any other. I will get back to all of them. It's just that i am relocating to a new city and things are bit hectic here. Give me some time and then you will have regular updates. Sure!

Thanks for all your reviews and support.

Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: After a long time. Well, go ahead, read it and do review, please. **

* * *

The trio met Bellatrix next day after their classes. Bella had an ambitious idea for the class. Hermione, ever the questionnaire, literally grilled her, but Bella didn't seem to mind. Soon, Harry was participating in the discussion and though there were many temptations, Ron remained quiet.

First one was when Bella divided all sixth year DADA students into three groups; somehow most of the slytherins ended up in his group. He remained quiet.

Bella decided that three of them will head a group each and attend their classes with their groups; this meant separate classes for three best friends. He still remained quiet.

Rather than just essays, Bella came up with a mix of inter-group duels, mock-wars, challenges something like Lupin had set up and essays to evaluate the students. Not only were the trio to help her in the assessment, one-third of their own evaluation depended on their group's performance. How lucky was he to get Slytherins in his group! But he still remained quiet.

On their way back to dormitory, Hermione praised Bella highly for thinking of such a revolutionary system of education. And though, Ron still remained quiet, he was no at all calm.

Lying in his bed, Ron tried to figure out what exactly Bella was up to. She was a Death Eater; why then was she preparing them for the real world. Shouldn't she be someone like Umbridge? Instead, when Hermione had told her of Lupin's way of evaluation, she readily lapped it up.

Could it be possible Bella here was really only as a teacher? Could it be possible she really wanted to fulfill her promise? But why would she do that?

The answer eluded Ron for the rest of the night and morning came all too soon for his liking. It was full moon that night.

_Yay! _Ron thought sarcastically as he got ready for his day.

* * *

The day did turn out to be 'yay' despite Ron's misgivings about it. Malfoy and his gang entertained the whole of Great Hall by wearing roosters on their head. The roosters refused to get down and would start squeaking the exact moment Malfoy would start saying something.

Fred and George had nothing to do with the prank, of course.

Then, Gryffindors beat Ravenclaws in Quidditch by a huge gap of 270.

To top it all, Dumbledore announced the inclusion of Wizard Chess and Hogwarts Quiz Championship in House Cup format. Ron couldn't help but cheer at that. After all, Hermione and he were lobbying for these for quite some time now.

So, by the time night fell, Ron was in good spirits.

''I have been called by Madam Pomfrey,'' Ron announced to his friends during dinner. ''Looks like she finally got some time.''

''When do you think your project will be over?'' Hermione asked thoughtfully.

''Never,'' Ron laughed. ''She keeps extending it. We achieve one level; she wants to go for second. It would be a surprise if she lets go of me after graduation.''

They laughed. It was true. Every once a while, when they could manage time together, Ron would go assist Madam Pomfrey in her research on various healing charms. And he never came back before 3 or 4 in the morning.

Ron cringed inwardly as he glanced at the High table. Bella was looking at him, an eyebrow raised. Not wanting to feel guiltier than he already was, Ron merely looked away.

* * *

Ron glanced around the shack. And sighed. Never before had he felt closer to Lupin than he felt in this shack. It was as if they shared something on a very intimate level. Pomfrey had informed him apologetically of Lupin's absence today. Some stupid mission! He enjoyed these nights with him.

Muttering a charm to clean his spot, Ron lied on the floor. He could only wait for the moon to rise in the sky now.

_Looks like I'm wrong, _Ron thought with a sigh and got up to sit.

The door opened and entered his visitor.

''What do you want?'' Ron asked in as much coolness he could muster. The fact that Bella was looking incredibly beautiful wasn't helping him at all.

''I assumed, perhaps, you needed some company,'' Bella answered simply. Looking around, she scrunched her beautiful face. ''This place is a complete dump. You could at least make it habitable when you have to come here every month.''

Ron didn't even notice as he absently picked his wand and muttered a charm to clean the place. The effect was instantaneous and Ron decided he liked it. At least it was a relief to his nose.

''I don't need a company, Professor,'' Ron said. ''I really don't want to be expelled for harming a Professor.''

''You have taken your wolfsbane,'' she answered smugly, ''Why should i be worried?''

''Alright. I'm worried that you might harm me while i am asleep here. For the sake of my peace, you need to leave, Professor.''

''Dumbledore knows i'm here, Weasley. I cannot possible harm or kidnap you under his nose.''

Ron snorted. ''Worse things have happened under his nose.'' Well, that was true and though, Hogwarts was still the safest place in the Wizarding England, it was not totally safe.

Bella smirked and raised an eyebrow. Ron shrugged in answer. It was truth which even Dumbledore acknowledged.

Glancing at the sky, Ron tried again. ''Please leave, Professor. Moon is about to rise.''

Bella conjured a comfortable chair and gracefully took her seat.

Gritting his teeth, Ron decided to ignore the blue-eyed intruder. Taking his seat on the floor, he covered himself with a conjured sheet. He really didn't want to get nude in front of Bella.

Bella glanced at moon as it shone in its full glory. Simultaneous was a whimper she heard from Ron's general direction. Very slowly, she turned to look at Ron, if you could call him so at the moment.

Ron's limbs were turning and twisting at impossible angles. The legs were growing and there was fur growing on his whole body. Ron's face was twisted in pain and he was doing his level best not to shout out.

Within mere seconds, stood in front of Bella, an auburn wolf. Staring at her, with its head tilted to a side, as if trying to understand what was the being doing here or maybe who the being was.

* * *

Ron always had been an expressive person, though he would vehemently refute the claim. And no, it was not his mouth that expressed his feelings. His eyes were the traitor.

They would alight with mischief as Harry and he would prank Hermione out of library. They would sparkle with mirth as the twins would play prank on unsuspecting Slytherins. They would twinkle with satisfaction as he would play Quidditch. Those clear blue eyes flashed with anger when Malfoy taunted his family.

Lately, those eyes were sad and heavy with the burden he was carrying. They would alight, sparkle or twinkle for a while, but the sadness would takeover soon. It was ever-present emotion in his eyes.

But those blue orbs were never empty as they were now, never so lost and never so wild. There was no intelligence, no emotion in those eyes and Bella realised with a jolt of pain that this was the most painful part of transformation... something that would haunt her all her life.

* * *

''Damn,'' Ron muttered sleepily. His body was aching all over and it was impossible to move a limb without a jolt of pain.

With some effort, Ron opened his eyes and, cautiously, looked around ... and heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn't around, but there was something on the chair she had sat.

Curious, Ron gathered all his energy or whatever was left and dragged himself to the chair. And smiled gratefully.

There on chair was a vial of pain killer potion, a plate of cold chicken and a bottle of water.

No one had seen Ron transform and he had decided to keep it that way. But Bella... Merlin knows how she convinced Dumbledore yesterday. It was bad enough knowing Lupin wouldn't be there, but Bella had to make it worse.

Or better?

Glancing at the thoughtfulness before him, Ron couldn't decide. Maybe, just maybe, she did care. Lips quirked in a smile, Ron gulped the potion and happily sat down for his early breakfast.

* * *

''Where were you?'' Hermione asked the moment Ron plopped down beside her.

''Infirmary,'' Ron answered. _Why is Harry anxious? Or everyone is? Did i miss something?_

''No, you were not,'' Lavendar interrupted. ''I went there in the morning for a potion.''

_Damn! Hermione is suspicious, again.  
_

''I was there only,'' Ron said, more forcefully than required. ''Maybe you missed me. After we finished working, i was too tired to come upstairs.''

Lavendar looked thoughtful for a moment as Hermione stared at her.

''Perhaps you were behind the screen she had erected,'' she said after some hard thinking.

''Yeah,'' Ron agreed immediately. ''Thoughtful of her, isn't it?''

Lavendar nodded and went back to her breakfast. Hermione was still thinking. _Unfortunately_.

''Don't you think you are far too stretched for these projects?'' Hermione asked after a while.

''No-''

''Let me complete, Ron,'' Hermione interrupted with a raised hand. ''We already have seven subjects, class-head and prefect responsibilities. On top of these, you have a project with Professor Madam Pomfrey. Isn't that too much? Thank Merlin, you left Quidditch!''

''Says who?'' Harry shot in, grinning. ''The girl who takes nine subjects?''

''Thanks for the support, mate,'' Ron grinned at his friend.

''At least mine do not keep me awake for the whole night,'' Hermione said defensively.

''Yeah,'' Ron laughed. ''They just add years to your age.''

Hermione glanced around to see if anyone got Ron's reference to time-turner, as her best friends continued laughing at her. She 'humphed' and turned her attention to her food.

"Mate, we need your help," Harry started. _Finally, he got to the point!_

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You look like a Malfoy when you do that, you know?" Hermione noted.

Ron scowled, not at all liking any similarity with the blonde. "What do you want?"

"We need a Keeper," Harry said casually; at least tried to be casual. The whole of the Quidditch team surrounding them leaned in to hear Ron's response.

His Keeper, McLaren, had just yesterday received a letter from his home, asking him to come home for his brother's wedding. The date of the wedding clashed with their next match against Hufflepuff. Harry was hard-pressed for a Keeper at such a short notice but was hesitant to ask Ron. Merlin knew why he had left Quidditch last year! But the whole team was after him to ask Ron. Even Hermione!

"Why?" Ron questioned calmly. The fact that he was surrounded by the Quidditch team members hadn't gone unnoticed by him. In fact, it explained the nervousness radiating from them.

Harry hurriedly explained Ron the circumstances.

Ron was thinking and thinking hard. He knew the next match was crucial. And since the full moon had passed, there would be no problem. The problem was his senses. His way too sharp senses. More the tension, more acute became his senses. He wouldn't be able to shake off his team-mates after that match. And then, full moons would be a problem.

_Not only unfair, but also dangerous_.

"Mr. Weasley, be in my class in five minutes," Bella ordered as she went by.

Harry, Hermione and the Quidditch members looked at Ron baffled.

"You did something wrong?" Neville asked.

Ron shook his head, but stood up to follow her. "But i better leave if i want to keep it this way."

Smiling, Ron thanked the heavens above for such a perfect timing of Bella. He would come up with something by dinner time.

Way ahead of him, Bella was smiling for the small help she had provided Ron with.

_The boy deserved it. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am back pretty soon for this story. I hope to continue with regular updates now. **

* * *

Ron couldn't come up with any answer despite the time Bella bought him. Finally, he decided to play that one match; he missed Quidditch anyway, though he took a promise from his team-mates that they wouldn't ask him to continue.

With the addition of Quidditch, Ron's life became very hectic. Harry would wake him at dawn everyday to practice. Twice he had to postpone Pomfrey's research project; he had not lied about it to his friends. His own researches were on hold. But that was not a problem to him. His problem lied in the form of parchments of his class-group.

Ron sighed as he placed the last of the essays. Merlin, what crap! Did these idiots ever read their first and second year books? Did they ever bother to go through the theories of spells and curses? He doubted it.

"Hey, what's up?" Ginny asked, flopping beside Ron.

Ron pointed to the stack as he rubbed his eyes. He was feeling tired and they had another damned practice session tomorrow morning.

Ginny picked the topmost parchment, glanced through it and kept it back. "That's your group, isn't it?"

Ron nodded.

"You guys have to correct their parchments as well?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"No, no," Ron shook his head. "It's just that these essays are full of crap that Bellatrix asked me to go through them."

"Professor Bellatrix, Ron," Ginny corrected.

Ron blinked. He really never thought of Bellatrix in terms of his professor here. Surprising, since he had classes with her.

Shaking his head, Ron continued, "I don't know what to do about them. My hard luck I ended up with all of the Slytherins."

"That's really awful," Ginny agreed. "So, you have only Slytherins?"

Ron took up the list of the names of his group-mates and handed it over to Ginny. Ginny scanned the list.

"You know," Ginny said thoughtfully, after few moments of silence. "All of them are pure-bloods, except McGinns. But even his family strongly believes in the superiority of purebloods."

Ron snatched the list and scanned it. His sister was right. All purebloods and most of them death-eaters in the making, if their families' affiliations were anything to go by. But why had Bella put them in his group?

"Because they would never have agreed to work under Hermione," Ginny answered; Ron didn't even realise he was thinking aloud. "And the combination of Harry and them would have been very dangerous. Only you could have headed their group, Ron. You are pureblood and the best in Charms and Curses. They would think twice before hurting you."

Ginny was right, Ron noted. The explanation made perfect sense, to Slytherins, especially. Thank Merlin; Bella didn't put Harry in their group. But that meant she didn't want Harry hurt or in any danger. Agreed, it would have been too obvious had she made Harry their class-head and harry had ended up injured, but the blame would have rested with the Slytherins and not Bella.

Though, he had missed both review classes with Bella so far and avoided her like a plague, he had heard only good things about her from Hermione and Harry. And Harry didn't trust easily now. Ron graoned; it was becoming difficult to doubt Bella and her intentions.

"Ron!"

"What? You don't have to bloody shout in my ear, Ginny." Ron scowled rubbing the said appendage.

Ginny smiled innocently at him. "You weren't listening."

"I was thinking. What were you saying anyway?"

"Hermione has asked me to put some sense in you." Ron raised an eyebrow. "You look like Malfoy when you do that," Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," Ron cleared his expressions. "What did Hermione say?"

"She wanted to know why you were avoiding Professor Black. I had no idea you were avoiding her and told her the same. She says you have missed review classes and don't participate actively in the classes even."

Ron shrugged at Ginny's pointed stare directed at him.

"Though Professor Black told them that she had given you the permission to skip her review classes due to some research you are doing for her, Hermione doesn't believe it."

Ron was shocked; Bella made an excuse on his behalf.

"She thinks you are skiving off your responsibilities. I think she has noticed your group's performance; she was going on about something like that. Well, I wanted to tell you that if you want to avoid Hermione's infamous lecture, you better deal with this situation soon."

"She could have told all of this me directly."

Ginny shrugged. "She said she tried but you wouldn't listen."

Ron frowned. Had Hermione said something like this? Now that he thought of it, she was mentioning her groups' grades and asking him about his'. He was too tired after the practice at that time to bother with a reply.

"Well, thanks, then."

"Sure," Ginny said as she got up. "You better talk it out with her." With a wave, she was gone.

Ron winced at the idea of 'talking it out with Hermione', but he needed to do something before Hermione decided to do something. Or Bella, for that matter.

* * *

Ron had finally come up with a solution to the problem he was facing; he needed to take one hour sessions like Harry and Hermione were taking after the class. He had no idea what he would be doing in it, but seeing their groups' poor performance, it was imperative.

"Harry, I need a break from today's practice," Ron informed Harry at dinner.

Harry looked up at him in question. Hermione was also listening in, though her eyes were glued to the textbook in front of her.

"I am taking a session with my group after dinner. I mean I have thought of. I will inform them once I am sure I won't be dragged to practice tonight."

Harry grinned. "Sure, mate. No problem. In fact, we will have practice in the morning."

Ron groaned as he got up. "You are worse than Oliver Wood."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To inform my class-mates of the session today," Ron answered as he moved to the Slytherin table.

"Hello, everyone."

All the sixth-year Slytherins looked suspiciously at the red-head walking to their table. Malfoy had his eyebrow raised. Ron shuddered inwardly as he noticed the raised eyebrow; Hermione and Ginny were right.

Ron mustered as much authority he could. "We are having a session today at eight in the DADA class. Be there on time."

"We are not free, Weasel," Pansy drawled.

"You are," Ron answered coolly. "I checked all the schedules before planning this session. Although, if you have your time tied to some unscheduled activity, you can give it a miss. I am sure your fellow Slytherins will share their notes with you."

Ron smirked as he headed back to his table and so did Blaise. Everyone knew the activities Ron had referenced to. Pansy was famous for her snogging sessions in the closets.

* * *

"You look nervous," Hermione commented.

"Because I am," Ron said as he collected his group-mates' essays, the parchments he had made his comments on and his bag.

"Relax, Ron," Hermione encouraged. "You are the best at this. Remember that."

Ron smiled at Hermione. Such simple words! And still so heartening. "Thanks," he whispered as he bent down and kissed Hermione on cheek. "See you later."

Hermione stared after Ron. He had kissed her on cheek for the first time. Ron was getting unpredictable. Smiling, Hermione went back to her work.

* * *

Ron was in good mood by the time he reached the DADA classroom. He knew he had shocked Hermione. Hopefully, that will keep her lecture away for more days.

Entering the room, he immediately noticed the tension in the room. There were, in total, thirty-four students in his group. Twenty-six Slytherins, five Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs. And all of them had formed their respective groups.

"Good evening, everyone," Ron called. "If you don't mind, I would like to change the sitting arrangements a bit. Let's have a semi-circle."

Surprisingly, everyone obeyed this calmly and soon the whole class was sitting in one big semi-circle and Ron was standing at the front facing them.

"Thanks. Now as to why we are meeting here today." Ron placed the stack of parchments on his table. "Guess, anyone?"

"Those are our essays we submitted last week." A Hufflepuff. "Though I don't understand what you are doing with them."

"Yeah," a Ravenclaw this time, "Professor Black shouldn't have given those to you."

"You all know that your grades are shared with me, don't you? She announced that at the very beginning. The reason your essays were shared with me is ... they suck. I don't have any polite way of saying it. They plainly suck."

Ron waited for the explosion and the class didn't disappoint him. Most of the students were standing and shouting at him.

"Quiet!" Ron roared after a minute.

The class was openly glowering at him, except Blaise, who looked bored.

"We are not here to argue. Professor Black has given you the grades and because your essays suck, she asked me to go through them. Now, did anyone bother with going through the theory before attempting the curse?"

No answer. Ron hadn't expected any.

Ron turned to pick the parchment he had made comments on. Instantly, he realised his mistake. Someone had hurled a curse at him. Ron ducked to avoid the curse, but it still managed to graze his shoulder and blood appeared on his shirt.

The next moment he was facing the class with his wand out. Not even a quill had moved and it was difficult to tell who had spoken the curse.

"Cutting curse," Ron said, ignoring the pain and blood in his shoulder. "Can anyone point out the mistake?"

Many students gaped at Ron for a moment before schooling their features to normal. Was the Weasel mad?

"I will tell you. The movement required for the cutting curse is long and ends with a strong flick. Also, the flick is after the curse has been hurled from the wand. This long movement makes this curse ineffective in duels. Not only does it take a lot of time, but it also gives it castor away ... easily."

Turning to Pansy, Ron consitnued. "Perhaps, Parkinson will let us know what she did wrong in the casting of the spell."

It was impossible to not be impressed. How the hell had Weasley recognised the castor?

"No," Ron cocked his head at the seething girl. Smirking, Ron turned to the class. "First the direction of the spell suggested it had been cast from behind me. Second, Parkinson cast the spell with her left hand. I assume that because her bag is lying in that direction and, perhaps, she took her wand out with her left hand. The reason she couldn't give a strong flick to the spell and the reason it didn't cut strongly. Cutting spell is very strong and even a slight contact with it causes serious and deep injuries."

Ron had walked to Pansy's table during his explanation and he looked directly in her eyes as he spoke his last sentence. "And third, she was still completing the spell when I turned around."

Straightening himself, Ron turned to the class. "I have a very strong urge to say," Ron mimicked Snape's voice, "'Well, why aren't you writing it all down?'" Few Slytherins laughed at the memory of the same comment directed at them in their first year.

"I think I have demonstrated how reading the theory of a spell and curse can make you understand it better. Had Parkinson known the problems with Cutting curse, she would have used Slash curse. Easy and quick!

"And that is what we are here for. No one has bothered to read too deep about the Slash curse and it shows in your essays. We are going to practice the curse and I will demonstrate exactly why you should have bothered with the theory. One by one."

Ron conjured a pillow and one by one, everyone cast their spell at the pillow. Only Pansy failed to aim her spell at the pillow, but was embarrassed to find her spell absorbed by invisible shield just inches from Ron.

"I was hoping you would quit your childish tactics, Parkinson. Now, I saw all of you casting the spell. Nott, Parkinson and McGinns cast the spell perfectly and Zabini was the only one to make a mistake. Rest were all fine. If you will come to the front, Zabini."

''Just because you are a Charms' Prodigy doesn't mean the rest of us are dunderheads, Weasley?'' Pansy retorted in a sick sweet voice.

''And just because you have a mouth doesn't mean you have to use it anywhere and anytime.'' Ron replied in the same tone.

Blaise had calmly walked to Ron. Ron again muttered few spells before requesting Blaise to cast his charm. Everyone saw the charm hurled in the general direction of Pansy, but it was absorbed by the same shield even before Pansy's shrieks subsided.

"Can anyone tell me the mistake?"

A Ravenclaw raised her hand. "We are not in a class."

Giving a sheepish smile, she started, "He didn't complete the arc."

Ron thought on for a second before asking for more answers. When none came forth, he started with his explanation.

"Completing the arc in this spell is not important. The arc can be a small circle or a huge one; it won't affect the potency of the spell. However, the sharpness with which you jerk your wand is important. Nott, Parkinson and McGinns cast the spell right, but they all gave jerks to different body parts. Parkinson flicked her wrist only, Nott used his elbow as well whereas, McGinns used only her fingers and her arc was the smallest. The potency of the spell is in the strength of the flick.

"Now, Zabini's flick was strong enough and he is using his fingers. But my guess is he is using fingers for flick for the first time; probably read it somewhere that flicks from fingers in this spell increase the potency."

Zabini nodded in amazement. Weasley was right.

Ron continued. "And because of that the arc, even if strong, was not smooth. There was a slight trembling in his fingers during the movement. Get it, everyone?"

The whole class nodded as one. They had all heard of Weasley's genius in the field, but to witness it in such finesse was an experience in itself and they couldn't help but be awed by him.

"Try again, Zabini and use your wrist if you are comfortable with it."

Zabini nodded and aimed his spell at the pillow. This time he did succeed in producing bright orange spell that had blue inflection to it in the centre.

"Perfect!" Weasley exclaimed. "Noticed the blue light? That meant the spell was at its maximum potency and had there been no shield surrounding us, Parkinson would have been lying on the floor, beheaded."

The class laughed as Pansy glowered at Weasley. Even Malfoy and Zabini were smirking. Their reservations about the red-head had gone and they were surprised by Weasley's fairness; despite Pansy's meanness, he had called her spell perfect. Only Gryffindors can be as stupid. But, it help them put some trust in him.

"I really hope all of you have understood the importance of knowing your spells better by reading them thoroughly. Even reading the basics of a spell will tell you how to improve the potency of your spell. Not every spell depends on the magical energy of the castor."

Ron smiled as he saw few of the students writing down what he was saying. To say that it was satisfying was insufficient. Ron was bursting with pride on his way back to Gryffindor common room. It was different sort of euphoria, to share what he knew with others, to correct them and to see admiration shining in their eyes for him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter might seem a bit theoretical and all that, but i wanted to show that the class had no trust in Ron and how they started trusting in his abilities. Also, this was the only way for me to show his genius which i would be taking for granted in the story later on. **

**Do let me know what do you think of this. Reviews are a great motivation and criticism is welcome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am not dead and i am not abandoning my stories, despite it being obvious from the lack of updates. Just going through some health problems and also recently shifted to a new city. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how'd the class go?" Hermione asked him the moment Ron stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Harry was there too, trying to finish his History essay. Trying, being the key word.

Ron flopped down at the chair in front of the fire and looked at his best friends, both eyeing him with interest. "It felt good, being the one **telling** them to do stuff." He winked at Harry who smirked back while Hermione groaned. He resumed before Hermione could lecture him about 'abuse of authority'. "Lectured them about the poor quality of their essays and asked them to do their research before they sprout their shit in the class essays."

Harry snorted. "You asked them to research? When have you done 'research'?" He made air quotes on the word research.

Ron smiled and moved to Hermione, slinging an arm around her, who looked affronted at his swearing. "Well, too bad they don't have Hermione's notes." Both, Harry and Ron chuckled. "You should have seen their essays; it was as if they hadn't even bothered to read the text book."

Hermione huffed. "I am not doing your researches for you, Ron. You too, Harry."

"Oh come on, Hermione. You know we love you," Harry pleaded.

Fighting back a smile, Ron launched into narrating the attack Pansy had made on him. Something that evoked sympathy in Hermione and she helped him in his History essay. And, of course, he helped Harry later on.

* * *

Severus cursed. How gracious of Dark Lord to call him after so many months of silence. But what a timing! Just before his class with seventh years. He cursed again; it must be something very urgent if the Dark Lord was asking for him during the day.

With apprehension on his mind, Severus walked out of his office, a note charmed to the door informing students of cancelled class.

* * *

Ron swatted sweaty fringe out of his face as he concentrated on his sister, flying towards him with Quaffle in his hand. She was zig-zagging trying to confuse him; she better try something new as this one was becoming way too old.

Suddenly, she dived downwards, in such a sharp dive that Ron panicked for her sister's wellbeing. Though, he forgot all about it, the moment she shot the ball through one of the hoops. Ron looked at his sister, not sure whether to admire her move or lecture her for scaring him like that. He settled for admiration as the team around him broke into applause.

"That was a great move, Ginny," said Harry, clapping her on the back, "a bit risky but you managed it fine. You are the first one to score past Ron and I think that calls for celebration. What does everyone say, Team?"

Everyone cheered as one and Harry called the two-hour long practice to end. It was decided to meet back in the common room in half an hour where Dean would be present with all the arrangements for party.

* * *

Ron was drying himself off when he heard a sharp intake of breath. And it sounded painful, followed by a thumping sound, as if someone dropped him/herself on the floor. Opening the door quickly, he found Harry on the floor in front of the mirrors, clutching at his scar.

"Harry?" Ron tried, but Harry didn't respond. Not verbally, at least. Though, he did clutch Ron's hand tightly. Very, very tightly. Thank Merlin, it was his left hand. Not too soon, it was over and Harry was breathing heavily, his grip on Ron's hand slightly loose.

"Come on, let's take you to common room," Ron said, hauling him up. "Hermione must be having some pepper up potion with her."

With Harry's entire weight on him, it took Ron a long time to reach his common room.

"Ron," Harry croaked. "P-party." He took a deep breath. "There must be party inside." Ron groaned; he had completely forgotten about it.

Ron took Harry to the big tapestry that was in the next corridor and gently sat him down in the small hollow space behind it. "You stay here, alright? I will bring Hermione with me."

Soon, all three of them were huddled behind the tapestry. Ron cast few charms around to stop anyone from eavesdropping while Hermione administered the potion to Harry. It brought some colour to his face to great relief of his ginger and brunette friends.

"Feeling alright?"

Harry nodded. Few seconds later, he started. "It was Voldemort. He was very…. I don't know, angry or frustrated? Whatever it was, it was very strong, strong enough to let it slip the barrier against our mental connection."

"So, he has been planning something? Something that isn't going as per his wishes."

Hermione gave Ron a look that clearly said 'duh?'

"There were few people there. Death Eaters, I mean," Harry continued. "I could identify Lucius and Snape, but not the other two. It was his conversation with one of them that increased his anger so much that it nearly drained me."

"What were they talking about?" Hermione asked softly.

"I didn't understand even half of it. He must have asked Snape something and his response must have evoked a strong reaction from Voldemort. He was looking at Snape with seething eyes as Snape explained to him that …. what was it?" Harry's eyes focussed on ceiling as tried to recall Snape's words. "Yes, he said that it wasn't producing any results. And he was out of resources now."

"This is not helpful," Ron commented.

"I know," Harry said. "Then he asked everyone to leave except for one of the unknown Death Eaters. He asked him about the plan for the resources and progress on other assignment. I couldn't identify the voice; it was strange … kind of double edged and androgynous. I am not sure it was he or she."

"Voice camouflage charm," Ron and Hermione whispered at the same time.

"Yeah well, he also answered negative. Only there was something different about this Death Eater. His demeanour wasn't that of submission but that of pride as if he was almost equal to Voldemort. His tone was also that way. He said something like – 'you need to learn patience and control that temper of yours'. And something else… yeah – 'you knew this assignment would take longer'. And he left, leaving Voldemort angrier. Without any bowing or nodding."

Ron and Hermione looked deep in thought at this. "This can't be good news for us," Hermione commented dryly. "Another equal to Voldemort is all we need."

Ron sighed. It was indeed bad news. They decided that it would be better if Harry gave this information to Dumbledore before dinner. Nothing seemed urgent, anyway.

* * *

"I have no idea who the fourth one was, Albus," Severus said as he narrated his visit details to Voldemort's lair to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Harry came to me today before dinner. He narrated a part of the vision where you told Tom about the lack of progress on the potion. He also told me about this unidentified person."

"How was Potter able to see it?" Severus asked. "I thought the Dark Lord was blocking him."

"Tom is very impatient person," Dumbledore answered, as if he wasn't talking about the most dangerous wizards of all time. "And his impatience fuels his anger. Probably that anger let the barrier slip. What he said about this unidentified person is what I think deserves our attention."

Severus leaned forward as Dumbleore told him of Potter's observations on the unidentified Death Eater.

"As much mysterious this person looks; I think our attention should be more towards finding out what Voldemort wants from the potion." Without waiting for Dumbledore to comment, Severus continued, "I haven't been able to figure out what the two half-made potions were. And why has he asked me to brew 'Mortem Osculum'."

"Now, Severus, there is no need to be anxious," Dumbledore said, trying to placate Severus. "As long as the potion is not successful, we have time. We need to focus on the identity of this mysterious Death Eater."

"Albus," Severus growled, not that he would admit it.

"No, Severus, please listen to me," Albus continued. "There are many things that need our attention. Sadly, i have only so many resources to be able to focus on all of them. The same goes for you. I suggest we enroll Harry and his friends' help."

"Albus," Severus gritted, trying his best to control his temper. "What could they possibly help me with? Potter is dunderhead, Granger is know-it-all and Weasley is..."

"Charms genius," Dumbledore cut in. "And you will agree that Miss Granger is very good in potions. I am assigning her to you; she can assist you in identifying the half-made potions."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You know something, don't you?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I wish i did, Severus. I will assign Mr. Weasley to you as well. Mortem Osculum requires many charms during its preparation. Perhaps, he can modify the potion or, come up with an antidote."

Severus snorted. "You are giving him too much consideration, Albus."

Dumbledore merely smiled. "A little faith goes a long way, my dear. I will start with teaching Legilimency to Harry. And you will teach Occlumency to Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Dumbledore held back a chuckle as Severus bolted from his chair. _He was so predictable!_

"Now, now, Albus," Severus managed to speak despite his anger, "You know the disaster teaching Potter occlumency was. Why can't you teach them? I don't have any wish to baby-sit the brats."

"This is not open to discussion, Severus. Perhaps, making Harry learn Occlumency from you wasn't successful, but i am sure you will manage fine with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. All three of them are more receptive to you now that they know of your role in the war."

Severus snorted. He hadn't agreed to that idea either. But when had Albus listened to him. Deciding he had enough for a night, he got up and swept out of the room, without a goodbye to the old coot.

* * *

_**Attack on Golden Apothecary**_

_Last night, in an unusual event, Golden Apothecary was attacked for reasons undisclosed by the Auror Department. The left wing of the store was all damaged and two assistants, present at the time, were found unconscious and have been admitted to St. Mungos. Mr. Achen, owner of the store, was unavailable but experts estimate that the loss from the attack could be into millions of galleons. Not only will it be a huge financial loss for the owner, but also a loss to many Potion Masters and institutions around the world, who rely on __Golden Apothecary_ for their ingredients. Kingsley Shacklebolt assured the media that they are looking into the attack and will deal with this case with urgency. Minister Fudge refused to comment but denied any Death Eater hand in this attack. 

"I think this news deserve more importance than page 3," Ron commented.

"I haven't heard of this shop," Harry said. "Where is it?"

"That is the reason it deserves more importance," Ron said, as Hermione and Harry leaned in to listen properly. "No one knows the location of the actual store. It has many sale outlets, but, for security reasons, the actual location has never been disclosed. It's owner Achen is said to be paranoid about security. He has some state-of-the-art charms and wards installed to the store. Guess all that didn't help him in the end. The ingredients you won't find anywhere, you are guaranteed to find there. I bet, Hogwarts gets some potion ingredients from there too. For someone to be able to locate it and then tear its wards and attack is worrisome. I can bet, its Death Eaters' job. Specifically, in light of the conversation we just had."

The trio were in library, huddled in the most secluded corner of the library. Thanks to it being a Saturday, the library was empty. They had just come back from meeting Dumbledore, who had briefed them about Voldemort's meeting.

"It would be useless to wish for a normal year, right?" Hermione said wistfully. No one commented; there was no point to it. They simply held each other's hands, reassuring each other.

War was often romanticised, but the trio's romance with it was over. Way over.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"I will explain it one more time," Hermione announced patiently to her two bewildered friends. She had just come from a meeting with Bellatrix to understand the grading system she had developed for their class, while Harry and Ron were in Quidditch practice.

"Professor Black has developed a system wherein we will be responsible for our group's performance. The whole class will be valued equally on essays... the usual. However, since we will not be participating in practicals and quarterly exercises, our grade will be on the basis of our group's performance. Better they are, better our grades."

"What will be the weightage for each?" Harry asked.

"Essays hold 0.5 point; that will remain same. For class, practicals will amount to 2 points each whereas for us it will hold 1 point. Quarterly exercises will weigh the most for us... 5 points each and for class just 1.5 points."

"Why so?" Ron asked.

"Those are going to be about group work and we would be leaders for our groups. If we are poor leaders, our team will definitely lose. They cannot be blamed for our poor performance."

Ron looked slightly confused at that.

"She will also give us extra five points for the fact that we are helping her with the class. And, our exam will have the usual value."

There was a silence for few minutes as Ron and Harry tried taking in all the information. Ultimately they dismissed it.

Whatever Professor decides.

* * *

"I am sure, you all must be very excited for your first quarterly exercise," Bellatrix announced as she entered the class. All four houses were present, making the class quite crowded. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting with their respective groups.

"This exercise will involve individual duels," Bellatrix said as she walked around the class. "That doesn't mean one-on-one duels. It simply means, one student will be tested at a time. The settings, the hurdles to be faced will remain a surprise. Rest assured, nothing out of curriculum will be there."

The class wasn't sure that was a good thing or not.

"Also, there will not be more than 3 persons or 3 creatures against one student." The whole class shuddered. Bellatrix continued, ignoring her class' reactions. "You have two weeks to go before we will do this quarterly exercise and it will continue for one full week. I wish you all good luck. Now, keep your essays on your tables."

The class hurried to get their essays out, whispering about the coming exercise. Even Slytherins, who were usually calm and cocky, seemed apprehensive. Ron smiled. Whatever his personal reservations about Bella, she was teaching them what was required in the real world.

For that, he could respect her.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please stay after the class," Snape's silky voice cut through the frantic potion making of Gryffindors and Ravenclaw.

Normally, when Snape asked you to stay behind, it spelled trouble. Big trouble. The only exception being Malfoy. Weasley, everyone understood; he was a common name when it came to troubles. But, Granger? Now, that was a surprise. Apparently, it was a surprise for the two of them too, as they shook their heads in response to Harry's queries.

The class was bottling their potions, or cleaning in case of Neville, when an owl flew in, straight to the Potions Master. Nothing unusual. Only it was a summon to Harry from Headmaster. Ron and Hermione waved Harry bye as he left for his meeting with Dumbledore and they headed to front of the class for theirs with Snape.

* * *

Ron was the first to reach Transfiguration. He had just taken his seat when McGonagall entered the class. "Great, I was hoping to find you," she exclaimed. Thanks to Hermione, they were almost always the first ones in this class.

"What can i do for you, Professor?"

"Please have your seat, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, sitting in front of Ron in one of the benches. "I am curious as to why you have decided to discontinue Quidditch after this match?"

Ron groaned inwardly. Since only Dumbledore, Snape and Pomfrey knew about his condition, he had surprised many when he had decided to drop out of Quidditch after bagging a lopsided victory over Ravenclaw last year.

"Professor, the reason still stands."

"I understand your reason, Ron," McGonagall's voice was soft and sad. "You cannot let your past rule you. To what you are devoting your time is great, even if i don't agree with most of it, but you also need to give yourself a break now and then."

Ron stood up. "Professor, i need to go." He didn't wait for McGonagall's permission and rushed out of the class as the students started trickling in.

* * *

Ron ended up running around the lake for most of his Transfiguration, though, it did nothing to calm him. Ron was still surprised with the turn of events last year. Somedays he felt incredibly lucky and somedays... it was all a huge burden he wasn't sure he could take.

* * *

_Having passed outside the Ministry, Ron was surprised to find himself awake in completely strange surroundings. He was in lot of pain and had bandage on his werewolf wound; werewolf wounds didn't heal with magic. _

_Looking around, he found a tray full of potions on his bedside and a note on the order of consumption. On the table, in the middle of the room, was tray full of food. Pain took precedence over hunger and Ron gulped down the potions. _

_He got up and took a look around what seemed to be a cottage in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing in the cottage that could give him a clue about the owner. Sighing, he decided to eat food and worry later. _

_With nothing to do, Ron wandered outside, into the fields. Now that he had full awareness, the events of last night rushed into his mind. He remembered everything before he had passed out. He panicked, so much so that he gasped for breath. If not for a cool hand on his shoulder to anchor him, he was sure he would have lost it completely. _

_"You shouldn't have gotten out of the bed." _

_Ron tried calming himself but couldn't. He was feeling a lot of emotions, all together. Pain, guilty, worry, loss, grief. _

_And then he was unconscious again._

* * *

_He found himself on the same bed again. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out of the window. It seemed evening. There was a small bowl of what seemed soup on the bedside table. In the favour of finding out the person who had saved him again, he ignored the soup. _

_There was a nice smell wafting through the house from the kitchen. _

_This time, there was someone in the house._

* * *

_"You are a goblin!" Ron blurted, dumbstruck. _

_The said goblin looked at him and said. "What an astute observation!" _

_Ron shifted uneasily. He had offended his survivor in the very first conversation. Amazing! _

_It must have been obvious on his face, because the goblin chuckled. "Relax! Come, sit. I have made dinner." _

_Ron took the offered seat, as the goblin milled around setting table. _

_"Here, your soup," the goblin said, pushing a bowl towards him. _

_Sheepishly, Ron took the proffered soup. _

_"It has some potions mixed in. You need them." _

_Ron nodded and thus, started quiet dinner. Once dinner was up, the goblin cleared the table. _

_"So, how are you feeling?" _

_Ron shrugged. _

_"I am Uziel," the goblin introduced himself. "I work at the Ministry." _

_"Ministry?" Ron sat a bit straighter. He had never heard of goblins in Ministry. _

_"We opened a branch of Gringotts at the Ministry last year," Uziel replied. "I work there." _

_"So that's how you found me?" _

_"Yes. I was trying to escape the chaos and found a werewolf, a blond girl and you. You were the only one who seemed to show evident signs of life." _

_Ron turned to look out the window. _

_"I recognised the wound and apparated out of the Ministry with you. You needed urgent medical attention or you would have died. I got you treated by the best Goblin Healer, ... that was yesterday. Meanwhile, I informed Dumbledore about you." _

_Ron stiffened at the mention of Dumbledore, something that didn't go unnoticed by Uziel. _

_"He doesn't know about your condition yet. I figured you would prefer to share this information on your own." Uziel also looked uncomfortable by the end of it. _

_There was silence for a long time in the kitchen. _

_"He must have made the connection," Ron said, breaking the silence. _

_"He might have," Uziel said, contemplating the idea. "But then, he is a genius, so that doesn't mean any one else might have." _

_"Hermione is a genius," Ron said, suddenly, hyperventilating, "she must have figured it out too." _

_"Mr. Weasley, relax, please calm down," Uziel had moved beside Ron and was holding his back. "Deep breaths, please. No one knows anything." _

_Ron was still hyperventilating as he whispered. "How?" _

_"Because I apparated the dead werewolf out of the lobby with us. I dumped him mid-way." That seemed to work as Ron's breathing calmed down. "I left you at Sophie's and immediately went back. I checked the girl for injuries but she was dead, long before I got there. I tended to her wounds before anyone got to her." Uziel looked away when he whispered, "No father deserves to see his daughter that way." _

_Ron had nothing to say to that. _

_"I told Dumbledore later though." _

_Ron still remained silent. _

_"You will have to tell the sometime. This is a huge burden, one you cannot carry on your own." _

_Ron hung his head, tears streaming down his pale face. Uziel moved his hands for his back to his shoulder and soon, Ron was crying over Uziel's shoulder. It was awkward but Ron grieved in that moment. _

_He never shed a tear on it again._

* * *

_Ron was transferred to Hogwarts next day. Dumbledore had told everyone that Ron had gotten serious injuries and had been taken by Uziel to a healer immediately. _

_Also, that Ron had tried saving Luna from Death Eaters and seen her die. It was a traumatic experience and people didn't bother him much about it. _

_Except for his family and friends._

* * *

To this date, they didn't know the whole story. They gave up after some time.

Except for Hermione. She kept a close watch on him. Thankfully she never questioned him, just provided him support whenever he needed it.

And nag him whenever he deserved it.

Wonder how uncanny her perception was?

* * *

Ron was the last to enter the last class of the day, DADA, with his group of pureblood fanatics.

He remained distracted during the whole class, sitting in the last bench. He trusted Blaise enough to not worry about notes. If anyone could challenge Hermione in note-taking, it was Blaise.

"Stay after the class, Mr. Weasley." Bellatrix's voice boomed in the class.

Ron groaned. What was with professors wishing to talk to him today?

When the whole class left, Ron dragged himself to Bella's desk.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Weasley."

Ron slumped in the seat. He was way too tired to care much about manners.

"Mr. Weasley, you are working with Madam Pomfrey over some projects. Am I right?"

Ron nodded, wondering where this was going.

"You have Quidditch too. On top of it, you have additional responsibilities in this class. I was worried initially when you were not taking them seriously. While I am happy, you are taking it seriously, I think you are over-doing it now."

"Pardon me?"

"I have been watching you and your group for the last two weeks. You are working quite hard, working in smaller groups, with individuals. That is great, Ron, but you are burning yourself out. You need to slow down."

"Did Hermione say anything to you?"

Bella was surprised with the question. "No, she did not."

"I am enjoying what I am doing." Ron said, passionately. "I like that they are listening to me. I feel great that I am contributing. It is not tiring for me. I... I am having the best time of my life.

"I understand, Mr. Weasley. I can hear it in your voice. But you will be not of any help to them if you do not listen to your own body. It's important to slow down, once in a while."

"This is the first time when I have stopped to enjoy something," Ron said as he got up. "You need not worry about me."

As Bellatrix watched Ron go, she couldn't help but be amused. Who could have thought Ron had so much passion for this art.

She had made the right choice.


End file.
